The Host Club Adventures-Camping
by Major Anime Fangirl and Violet
Summary: The Host Club goes camping for the first time. And some things don't make Haruhi happy. I'm really bad at summaries so don't think this is going to be bad. We own nothing. By family I mean how Tamaki says the Host Club is his family.
1. Packing

Anime: I went camping with my family (Violet, me, and parents)

Violet: And we got the idea (many ideas) about camping.

Anime: So a bunch of the ideas will be KH and other stuff(s)

Violet: You originally wrote "stuffs".

Anime: That's why I put para- umh.. parathessess...? These things "()" around the "s"

Violet: LOL

Anime: I HAVE A DUCKY THAT HAS "LOL" ON IT'S CHEST!

Violet: Ok, we own nothing.

Anime: So enjoy, review, and follow/favorite. (Both us and the story)

* * *

Packing

"HARUUUHHHIII!" Tamaki whined as he tried to get the girl's attention for the fifth time.

"What is it senpie?!" Haruhi asked a little ticked off by his immature behavior.

He smiled, "I heard of something that commoners do!" He giggled.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah? And what's that?"

"Camping!"

"Camping?"

"Camping."

"Like camping-camping? Where you're-away-from-home-but-not-in-a-hotel-or-some-o ne-else's-house camping?"

"That's what camping _is,_ right?"

She slouched, "Yeah."

He jumped in excitement, "YAY!"

"So we're going camping?" The twins entered the room.

"Who said we're going-"

"WE'RE GOING CAMPING!" Tamaki interrupted Haruhi.

"I'll get the campsite's." Kyoya said.

"We should give Haruhi money so she can get the 'camping food'." Honey said.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

Honey giggled. "And we all will get tents!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"YAY!" Everyone but Haruhi and Kyoya cheered.

**The next day...**

(Host Club Conference call)

"So Haruhi" Kaoru started

"What kind of clothes do we need." Hikaru finished.

Haruhi put a hand to her forehead, "Street-clothes. Something NOT formal."

"Ok. Hikaru did you write that down?" Kaoru asked.

"I thought you were." Hikaru said.

"Oh... I'm so confused." Kaoru slouched in his chair.

"You're only confused because I'm in the room Kaoru."

"HIKARU! We are on the phone!" Kaoru whined.

"Get a room." Haruhi muttered.

"Will there be sweets?!" Honey asked.

"I heard commoner's made something called shmoes." Tamaki answered.

"S'More's." Haruhi corrected.

"That's what I said." Tamaki smiled.

"Whatever." She muttered.

"What's a 'shmoe'?" Honey asked.

"It's sweet." Haruhi said simply.

"Cake, cake cake!"

"No honey-senpie it's not cake."

"No. He just got cake from on of the house-keepers." Mori said.

"Oh. Sorry."

"NO! HIKARU! NOT THERE!" Kaoru whined.

"HANG UP THE DAMN PHONE!" Haruhi shouted.

Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing, "got'cha!"

"YOU LITTLE DEMONS! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Tamaki shouted.

"Uhm... Daddy? Can we be a little quieter? Mommy is trying to-"

"Use his self in the third person." The twins laughed interrupting Kyoya.

Kyoya cleared his throat, "Look at the campsites."

"Let's see..." Haruhi said to her self.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm just looking in my storage."

"For what?" The twins asked.

"My tent, mattress, sleeping bag, pillow, and lantern."

"We need all that?!" Tamaki and the twins asked.

"I already found my flash-light."

"Wow."

"What other questions?" Haruhi asked.

"There is a pool at the campsite we are going to." Kyoya said.

"That isn't a question." Kaoru said.

"Then let me put it in the form of a question." He said. "Did you know there is a pool at the campground we are going to?"

"OOOH! REALLY?!" Everyone except Haruhi and of course Kyoya asked amazed.

"That's what I said a few minutes ago."

"POOL!" Tamaki said excited.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, "Yeah boss." Hikaru said.

"You get to see Haruhi in a swimsuit." Kaoru said.

"What about me?" Haruhi asked since she had the phone next to her on the ground. She over heard her name on the phone as she continued looking through her storage.

"We get to learn from you." Tamaki lied.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"Haruhi!"

"Yes dad?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go camping with the Host Club."

(Un-Aware she's on the phone with the Host Club.) "Oh." He said. "Well, I hope they all get their own tents. I don't want anyone to sleep with my little girl."

"WE WEREN'T GOING TO SLEEP WITH HER!" Tamaki exclaimed into the phone. "WE'RE RICH! WE CAN BY OUR OWN TENTS!"

"Tama-chan..." Honey said. "Keep cool."

Tamaki panted then straightened up. "Sorry."

"You are such a prince." The twins said sarcastically.

"You're on the phone with..."

"The host Club."

"Oh." He took the phone. "Hello."

"Hi Ranka." Kyoya greeted.

"Oh good. The responsible male is going." Haruhi's father said.

"I'm responsible too." Tamaki mumbled.

"HI HARU-CHAN'S DAD!" Honey smiled as he greeted.

"Hi."

"Dad. Give me my phone back." Haruhi said.

"Not now sweetie. Daddy's on the phone." Ranka said. Haruhi sighed.

"She's in good hands." The twins smiled.

"Alright. I have to do something so I'm going to leave you with Haruhi." Ranka handed Haruhi the phone.

"Bring swimsuits and other crap. I'm hanging up to pack. Bye." Haruhi hung up.

"We're going to pack! Bye!" The twins hung up.

"I'm going to eat this cake!" Honey hung up.

"Bye." Mori hung up.

"I am going to continue looking at the sites." Kyoya hung up.

"Bye." Tamaki hung up even though everyone else hung up before him he still said bye. (Typical Tamaki)

* * *

Anime: Me and Violet were thinking about making this video on youtube.

Violet: Yeah. So!

Anime: We need people who want to cosplay!

Violet: I'm going to be Kaoru.

Anime: I'm going to be Hikaru.

Violet: If we needed to I'll be honey.

Anime: And I'd be Mori.

Violet: Did you know Anime doesn't like cake?!

Anime: Yeah. I don't

Violet: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAD IT WHEN IT WAS STALE!

Anime: Ok. ok. Geeze.

Violet: Ok. So if you're interested PM us and we'll talk.

Anime: THAT'S MY LINE!

Violet: You typed it.

Anime: *Mutters something*

Violet: BYE!

Anime: Bye.


	2. Just One More Week

Anime and Violet: Welcome!

Anime: *roleplays as Tamaki* Welcome my princesses and princes to another chapter of us going CAMPING!

Violet: Prince

Anime: Princess! *Hugs Violet*

Violet: You went to far into your part. *sweatdrop*

Anime: (ignoring) I love you Haruhi.

Violet: I'm not Haruhi.

Anime: You needed a hug.

Violet: *Sarcastic* Thanks.

Anime: You're welcome!

Violet: Enjoy, review, and follow/favorite. By the time this is done maybe Anime-

Anime: TAMAKI!

Violet: Tamaki... will be done... uhm... being Tamaki.

Anime: I can not not be me!

Violet: Cannot not?

Anime: You can't knot?

Violet: *Facepalm* Bye... And thank you to the followers! We love you!

* * *

Just one more week

"I. Can't. Wait. To go camping!" Tamaki said.

"Neither can I." Haruhi mumbled sarcasticaly.

"You can't wait to go camping with us?! You're so cute!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi.

"Yeah."Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"CAMPING YAY!" The twins cheered.

"So what do you do when camping?" Honey asked.

Haruhi thought, "Anything specific you want to know about?" She asked.

"Can you tell me what is in a shmoe?"

"S'more."

"That's what I said."

"Damn rich people." She thought. "It's two grahm-crackers, one half/a quarter of chocolate, and a warm/hot marsh-mallow. It's a sweet sandwich type thing." She explained.

"Do we get commoners' coffee?" The twins asked.

"Sure."

"YAY!"

"We also get to bike."

"What's that?" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey asked.

"I'll show you when we get there." She shook her head.

"I can't wait to learn more about commoners!" Tamaki smiled.

"You can wait one more week boss." Hikaru said.

"Well, we hope you can." Kaoru smirked.

"I can!" Tamaki shouted.

**Two days later...**

"I can't wait anymore!" Tamaki shouted.

"Boss." Kaoru started.

"It's just a few more days." Hikaru finished.

"I'll be patient. After all, I am a gentlemen." Tamaki reminded himself.

* * *

Anime: Super short chapter... I apoligize.

Violet: SHE'S NOT TAMAKI ANYMORE!

Anime: Yeah... Anyways, There will be other host club adventures.

Violet: You can give us ideas.

Anime: And back to the cosplay thing PM us and we will talk. Then if I approve then You give me a link to your auditions. Or if you live close enough to us (Talking to USAinans if that's a word) Then I might be able to hold live auditions. Sorry people out of the country.

Violet: We live in the last half of the alphabet.

Anime: What she means is we live in a state that starts with one of the letters N-Z not that there are any states with the letter Z.

Violet: Look up the states if you need to!

Anime: Bye! Review!

Violet: See ya!


	3. Road Trip

Anime: Alright enjoy! Oh, and if I have a comment about something I'll have these (), and a number in it. I will tell you about it at the end.

* * *

Road Trip

"Alright, everyone in the van." Kyoya said.

"It's so small." Hikaru whined.

"It's the only way to keep us from being crowded by a lot of people and not being able to camp like regular people." Kaoru said.

"I know. But, why do commoners always have small spaces?" Hikaru walked in a circle in his wandering.

"Don't ask me. Ask a commoner like Haruhi." Kaoru shook his head.

"Maybe it's small because you're so tall." Haruhi said getting in the back of the van.

"I think it's small but I think it's nice." Honey smiled. Mori got into the back on the right while Haruhi was on the left. "I'll sit in the middle." Honey sat between Haruhi and Mori in the back.

"ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!" The twins cheered as they got into the van and closed the door.

Tamaki got into the driver's seat and Kyoya sat in the seat next to him. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm fine." Tamaki said. He started the car.

**About five minutes later...**

"I'm bored." Kaoru whined to Hikaru.

"Same here. But, I know how to get out of boredom." Hikaru whispered. Tamaki stopped at a stop sign. "Look both ways!" Hikaru startled Tamaki.

"do it twice!" Kaoru added.

"Quit your back seat driving!" Tamaki exclaimed as he started driving.

"Car." The twins said.

"AH!" Haruhi covered her head and Honey hid his face in Mori's shirt. Kyoya gripped the handle and his seat belt.

"Could you drive better?" Kyoya asked.

"Not with those two devils giving back seat driving lessons." Tamaki shouted.

"Pull over. I'm driving." Kyoya said.

"Don't forget the turn signal!" The twins said.

Tamaki pulled over and then Kyoya got in the driver's seat. "Alright, here's the map." Kyoya gave him the map.

"I don't trust him with a map." Hikaru said.

"It would be better if we used a GPS." Kaoru said.

"Just a second." Kyoya did something on his phone. "Ok. Where to?" He asked.

"Take a right up there." Tamaki said. When they got to the intersection Kyoya turned. But, he turned left. "No Kyoya! You're other right!" Tamaki whined.

"Uhm... Boss?" Kaoru started.

"You're holding the map upside down." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"AH!" Tamkai flipped it over.

"That's why I have my GPS on my phone." Kyoya said.

"Why Kyoya?! Why are you not doing what commoners do?!" Tamaki asked.

"Commoners use GPS'. I just don't travel a lot so I don't own one." Haruhi joined the conversation.

"The map says turn right." Tamaki said. Kyoya sighed and turned right. He already knew he had to turn right.

"Turn left out of field." His GPS said. (1)

"Damn phone." Kyoya said.

"Would you like to change the voice of your GPS?" His phone asked.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Wow senpie I never would have guessed you had issues with your phone." Hikaru giggled.

"When was the last time you updated it?" Kaoru asked.

"You're rich. Just get a new phone." Haruhi muttered to her self.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The twins shouted.

Kyoya lost control of the car for a few seconds, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He shouted.

"WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY BOREDOM!" The twins shouted.

"Oh my God! Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! " He shouted.

"Could you keep it down?! I'm trying to take a nap!" Honey exclaimed and with that said everyone was silent. Honey snuggled closer to Mori. Mori smiled a little before looking out the window.

The twins got out they're phones and started texting each other. Hikaru sent, "What if Tamaki checked on everyone at night and when he went 2 check on Haruhi he saw her in her under wear?"

Kaoru giggled. Then sent "LOL". Hikaru laughed. Then Kaoru quickly sent "U rn't supposed 2 do that!". Hikaru rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Tamaki got out his phone and texted, "What are you devils doing?!"

They both texted, "Nothing. Nd y rn't u using text language?"

"?" Tamaki raised his eyebrow as he sent it.

"U can't read this?! U 3 Haruhi!" Hikaru texted.

He looked at it. "It says, 'You...' something, 'Haruhi'. What does this mean, '3'?"

Hikaru showed Kaoru. And they laughed but watched they're volume around the sleeping beast. Hikaru then sent, "Heart!"

Tamaki's eyes went wide and he blushed. "U better not tell her that!" He sent with extra exclamation points.

"Good boy! U sent text! :)" Hikaru sent.

Tamaki shook his head then sent, "Gr8. I'm going 2 leave."

The twins then started playing with each other's hands. In the back Mori took off his jacket not disturbing the boy. He then put his jacket on Honey as he snuggled closer to Mori and gripping Usa-chan.

Haruhi was looking out the window dozing off. She was wandering what would happen if she had a bigger chest. Perhaps she was a C cup. How would she pay back the host club? Her boobs would show so she couldn't wear a male's outfit and pull it off. Unless of course she wore a baggy uniform. Even though her uniform is already baggy. She kept daydreaming until she dozed off.

The twins fell asleep. Their heads leaning on the strap of the seat-belt and holding hands. Tamaki fell asleep with his feet on the dashboard. Kyoya smiled and continued driving. After all, he wanted them to fall asleep. It was chaotic with them all talking. Mori rubbed his eyes with his left hand. His right arm was around the cake loving boy. He tried to stay awake but couldn't. Kyoya looked in the rear-view mirror. He sighed. He knew it was going to be long and made sure everyone had a drink of his special lemonade. He put sleep-syrup in it. He was tired from all the packing and planning but not as tired as the others. He didn't drink his lemonade.

He took one more right and was at the front area where you check in. He checked them in under Host Club. They had a big campsite. Campsite 39.

* * *

Anime: Hey! So here's my one comment:

(1) my friends mom was driving her home (They knew their way back) but her GPS said "Turn left out of field" And after that she told me. I thought it was funny.

Ok guys. I need to ask you something. What's better: a RV or Cabin? I just started my last year of middle school so I won't be posting a lot. I'll be here though. Doing home work and Checking every once in a while. Kay bye!


End file.
